The Unknown Assassin
by Alpha Female Wolf
Summary: Chloe has different powers. Chloe moves to the Lyle House for not being able to control her anger, she also has a secret, she is an assassin. What happens when she meets another? THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY Devilish Bastard!
1. The Beginning

The Unknown Assassin

**A.N.: The characters are Derek, Chloe, Simon, Tori, Liz, Kit (later on), Liam, and Ramon. There are some OC's (later on) but I won't mention them. Slight OOC (Chloe has different powers no longer a necromancer). So here's chapter 1! I wonder who the unknown assassin is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers… sadly.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

CPOV

I lay awake in my room; I just arrived at the Lyle House. I have my own room because the nurses don't think I can handle my own temper, but I can. I arrived late so everyone was already asleep, well except this one person, whoever it is, who is doing a kitchen raid. I decided I would go down there and join them since I'm always hungry. As I walked silently down the stairs I got a better sent of him. Yes, it's a he, and yes, I said 'SENT'. He smelt like a werewolf and the only reason he probably couldn't smell me was because I have a necklace which made me smell like a human. I have better senses, strength, reflexes, and I'm much quieter than most people, even werewolves. Anyways, I got into the kitchen, and there, standing in front of the fridge stood a 6'5, 6'6 guy mumbling "There's nothing to eat!"

"There are apples in the pantry." I said.

He spun around, and I got a full view of his face, he had pimples, and lots of them, but his eyes, those emerald green eyes, just completely tuned them out.

Just then, he brought me back to reality. "Ummm, thanks."

"No prob." I said walking over to the pantry as well. "My names Chloe."

"Derek."

"Ummm, you wouldn't happen to know how to get outside would you Derek?" I asked.

"Ya, actually I do, why?"

"Just in case I need to get away."

"Oh."

"So is there a code or something?"

"Ya, I'll show you." He said waving me to the front door.

He put in the code and then opened the door.

"You get the code?" he asked.

"Yep thanks." I said. I then said goodnight and went upstairs to wait for him to go back to sleep.

DPOV

I was doing a kitchen raid mumbling something about there not being anything to eat_._ Then someone said there were apples in the pantry. I had not heard her come down the stairs, which never happened because I am a werewolf. Weird. I went back upstairs and as soon as I hit my pillow I fell asleep.

CPOV

When I heard Derek fall asleep I ran to my closet and got out my assassin suit (**A.N.: just so u know her suit looks like Altair's from Assassins Creed only form fitting.) **and put it on, I then put on my metal arm bands, my boots, my sword, my waistband that covered most of my stomach, I put my throwing knives in the holders and my knife on my back and then I put up my hood which fell over my eyes. I tip toed down the stairs and put in the code and soon I was outside. I climbed up the wall and started jumping rooftops. I wasn't a bad assassin; I kill the bad guys, the assassins whom work for the people who kill citizens and supernaturals. Ya, I know exactly what I am. I am the only known girl werewolf and so that also makes me the strongest. I have long blond hair, blue eyes, and I have an awesome figure. The Abacus, the name of our team of assassins, are all supernaturals. **(AN: I don't know what they are actually called)** I spotted an assassin and I ran at him. He didn't see me so it was an easy kill. I jumped up and my hidden blade came out; I landed on him and I stabbed him in the back.

~~wiggles~~

At the break of dawn I went back to the house. I went to my room and put on my pj's and lay down in my bed. I got 2 hours of sleep then I had to get up.

_**A.N.: So what did you think? I changed Chloe's features up a bit but that's ok, or if it isn't plz tell me. So you know she is the assassin (but she isn't the unknown assassin) and she is a werewolf! YAY! Anyways R&R. **_


	2. The Intros

_**Chapter 2: The Intros**_

CPOV

When Ms. Talbot came in to wake me up, I wasn't even tired. I got down to the living room and we had to do intros, I hate those. We started with me, "Chloe, 16." I was more of the antisocial type.

"Derek, 17." I got the feeling he was antisocial too.

"Hi, I'm Simon and I'm 16"

"Tori, I'm 16"

"Hi there I'm Elizabeth, but call me Liz please, I'm 15."

At lunch, Simon kept trying to make small talk. He was saying how much fun it would get to be once I got used to living here and blah, blah, blah. Ya right. If Tori had been a cartoon, she would have had steam blowing out of her ears. The nurses left to go and talk to one of the other kids who was leaving today so we were left alone. All of a sudden, I saw lightning bolts come out of Tori's fingers and she shot them at me. I dodged out of the way but it was too late for me to calm my temper I said, "What the hell Tori!"

She looked surprised that I dodged it but only for a second. She put me in a binding spell and then shot another one at me. Okay so she is a witch. Awesome, not. But when it hit me, the binding spell broke and I fell to the floor, grabbing my stomach acting as human as possible because it really didn't hurt me at all.

_**A.N.: So what do you think? I know sorry for the short chapter. Should I continue this story? Tell me your answers and if the majority of you want me to continue then I will. If the majority want me to discontinue than I will. R&R!**_


	3. The Meeting

_**A.N.: Ok so I decided to continue the story. Umm there's really nothing else to say.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**_

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Simon ran to my side and asked me if I was okay. "Ya, I'm fine." I said looking up at now smirking Tori. I got up and couldn't control my anger any longer. I lunged at her, we landed on the floor and I punched her in the face. Just as I was about to punch her again I heard someone coming and Derek and I snapped our heads up at the same time. I got off of Tori and ran out the door. Followed by Simon. Didn't this boy ever leave a person alone? "Did you just break the lock on the door Chloe?" Whoops.

"Ummm, maybe?" it was more of a question than an answer.

"How?"

"Jeez, what's with all the questions?" I snapped.

"Sorry. Want to play some hoops? I can get Derek and we can play 2 on 1. Me and you against Derek."

"Sure, but why not go you and Derek against me?"

"'Cuz that won't be fair."

"How do you know?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Whatever, you'll get your butt beat, I'll go get Derek." He said and went inside.

A few minutes later he came out with Derek. I got the ball first. I dribbled it around Simon and Derek easily. I shot it into the basket. Derek got the ball and tried to get around me but with me being small I got it and dribbled it across the court to their basket but Simon stopped me at the halfway line. So I shot it and I got it in. at the end of the game the score was 21 to 4. For me. "So who was supposed to get their butt beat now?" I asked taunting them.

"Whatever, it was just pure luck." Simon mumbled. I laughed.

~~Wiggles~~

That night when everyone was asleep I put on my assassin stuff and headed out. I again climbed up the wall again and jumped the rooftops. I climbed up the churches second roof and got myself perched on the cross. That's where I sat on quiet nights watching drunken people make their way home.

I sat there for a few minutes when I smelt a familiar smell. I smelt Derek. I jumped off of the cross onto the church roof. I looked around, but I could usually hear someone before I see them. Then I saw him jumping a roof wearing a suit that looked like mine. That means he is part of the Abacus (my side).

I kept watching him and he finally noticed me he came to a stop right in front of me. I was lucky my hood covered my eyes. He just looked at me. "Who are you?" he asked.

Right when I was about to answer I heard another set of footsteps. I turned my head to look and came face to face with 6 Zeros **(A.N.: Zeros are the bad assassins.) **

_**A.N: Okay so here is chapter 3 and the unknown assassin! I wonder what will happen with the Zeros.**_


	4. Secrets

_**A.N.: Well here's chapter 4. Remember when I said that Chloe's assassin suit looked like Altair's? Well actually it looks like Ezio's only form fitting. Sry! And BTW thanks for the suggestions, jacee4, will use them in this chap and future chaps. Oh and one more thing, I started to pay more attention to what they say on the game and they call it the Brotherhood so I'm going to start calling it that.**_

_**Disclaimer: Kelly Armstrong owns the Darkest Powers Series, not me. **_

_**Chapter 4: Secrets**_

CPOV

I looked at the Zeros and then looked back at Derek, he nodded and I lunged at one of them we spared until I finally killed him I went on to the next one and I killed him. By the time I was done my third one Derek was on his second one. Okay so he was probably just recruited onto the Brotherhood. I helped him and when we were done I said, "My code name is Kizen, Turkish for my daughter, I don't know why. Please call me that. You can call me Kiz for short if you want"

"My code name is Lazar, it means The Eye. It supposed to counter the evil eye. So call me that."

I went home that night, thinking about how awkward it will be to be around Derek.

~~NEXT MORNING~~

Ms. Talbot woke me up and I walked downstairs, silently, to eat breakfast. Me and Derek had the same amount of food on our plates. "Jeez, what are you like a werewolf or something?" asked Tori. I stopped dead in my tracks and dropped my plate. Derek snapped his head up and I could tell he was sniffing the air. He shook his head and went back to eating. "Now I have to clean this up!" I yelled. I finished cleaning the mess and dished out a new plate. After I was done eating, I had to do the dishes. After I was done that I had to do the laundry. I got everybody's clothes and walked downstairs and started putting the cloths in the washer. All of a sudden the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. That usually meant something was up.

I followed my gut to a door I turned the handle. Locked. I was about to break the handle when I heard someone coming I turned back to the washer and dryer and started putting the wet clothes into the dryer. Derek came down and looked at me. "Did you hear me coming down Chloe?"

I looked at him and said, "Ummm, ya, why?"

Completely ignoring my question he said "What else do you hear?"

I could hear Tori flirting with Simon, Liz listening to her IPod, and the nurses talking, about sending Liz to another mental institution, or rather a Termination Center. I looked up at Derek and whisper yelled, "We need to get out of here as soon as we can. Preferably tonight and everybody needs to come."

He nodded and asked, "Why?"

"They're going to send Liz away and then they'll send the rest of us away."

"Okay, I'll tell Simon and he'll tell Tori, you tell Liz."

I nodded and ran up the stairs and told Liz, we started packing. I packed my assassin suit and some other clothes. I walked up to Derek's room and knocked. I heard him get up and walk to the door he opened it and I asked if I could come in. He let me come in and I sat on the bed. "What time should we leave?"

"How about one?"

"Sure I'll tell Liz."

I walked to Liz's room and told her.

~~THAT NIGHT AT 12~~

I decided that I should probably change before we leave. Yes, I can change at will, actually all I need to do is jump up and when I land I'm a werewolf. I started running and I jumped over the fence and landed on all fours. I ran around the block, in the shadows of course. When I was done I jumped over the fence again and landed on my feet. I got dressed and went inside. It was 1:55 so I got my bag and went to wake up Liz. We went downstairs and found Derek, Simon, and Tori. Derek punched in the code and we went outside all of a sudden I heard someone. "Guys run! Someone's coming!" Simon, Tori and Liz ran but Derek stayed. "Didn't you hear me? I said run."

"I know but I'm trying to figure out why you can hear and I can't."

"Why would it matter anyways? You're only a person."

"Ya, but how come you can hear it?"

"You should go!"

Then out of nowhere a man, who smelled like a werewolf came out of the shadows followed by another werewolf. I stood my ground as they made their way to me and Derek. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked the tall one.

"I don't know you tell me Liam."

"Well Ramon, I say we have a werewolf and his mate, but since she's a hum—"

He cut off as I pushed him into the other one. I grabbed Derek's hand and ran.

We ran for about five minutes when he stopped me. "How did you push him?" he asked.

"Easily, I just pushed him."

"Whatever. Look there's Simon and them, let's go." He said as he pointed to Simon, Tori and Liz sitting in front of a warehouse.

~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~

"Chloe, we need to tell you something if you're going to stay with us," started Simon. Derek shook his head, "Derek she needs to know, why should Tori and Liz know but not Chloe, plus she needs an explanation for why Tori had sparks coming out of her hands."

"Tori and Liz know because they are like us."

"Ya well—"

"You guys, I'm right here!" I yelled. They looked at me. "Just tell me, and I'll tell you what I know." I stated.

"Well," started Simon, "the first thing you should know is that Derek, Liz, Tori and I are not…. Normal." I nodded. "Have you ever heard of supernaturals?" I nodded again. "Well, that's what we are; I'm a sorcerer, not a very strong one though."

"I'm a witch." Said Tori, "A very strong one."

"In more ways than one." I muttered and Derek laughed.

"I can move things with my mind." Said Liz.

"I'm a werewolf." Said Derek.

"You don't think we're freaks do you?" asked Simon.

I shook my head and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just funny how you don't find it weird that I know what supernaturals are."

"How do you know? Are you like a spy for the Edison Group?" asked Tori.

"No, actually I'm running from them as well, and those nurses were part of the Edison Group."

"Why are you running from them you are a human are you not?" asked Liz.

"Actually I'm a supernatural, just not one you would think."

"Really?" beamed Simon, "What kind?"

"You'll figure it out sooner or later." I said and lay down on the ground.

~~NEXT MORNING~~

I woke to my stomach growling. I looked around and saw everyone still asleep so I got up and walked over to the bag of food and took out a granola bar. When I was finished eating it, I decided I would put on my assassin suit and go out for a little bit.

I climbed up the wall and when I turned back Simon was staring at me. Well actually he was staring at an assassin, so I pulled down my hood and his eyes got bigger and his mouth dropped into an o shape. "Simon, you need to keep this between you and me, okay?"

He nodded and said, "Kizen?"

"Ya, how'd you know?"

"Derek told me about he—you."

"Oh." I said and pulled on my hood and jumped to the next building.

_**A.N.: So here's chapter 4! What did you think? Again another thanks to jacee4 for the suggestions, but if its still not long enough plz tell me. R&R!**_


	5. The Move

_**A.N.: Okay so I am going to, at some point, move the gang to Florence, Italy for two reasons, 1) They are going to get chased there by the Edison group and 2) my friend and i want them to meet Ezio Auditore de Firenze, the greatest assassin in all of history. Ya I'm obsessed with the Assassins Creed and the Darkest Powers Trilogies. Disclaimer: I do not own DP **_

**THE MOVE**

SPOV (Simon)

Oh My God! I can't believe Chloe is an assassin! I was sitting there stunned when Derek woke up. "Hey bro. where's Chloe?"

What am I supposed to say? "Ummm, maybe she went to get some breakfast?" it was more of a question than an answer.

"Oh ya maybe." He said and started packing.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Well when Chloe gets back, we are going to find her a place to stay and then we are going to take down the Edison Group."

"What? Why? She's a supernatural too." I said.

"I think she's lying because all supernaturals have a smell, but Chloe smells like a human."

"Oh."

"Will you two shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Tori yelled. Just as she said that a shadow loomed over us. When Derek looked up, his face was priceless.

CPOV

"Will you two shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Tori said. Just as she said that I walked over to the side of the building and looked down. I had forgotten about my clothes and now I was stuck in my robe, well I've said this before and I'll say it again, I'm glad my hood goes over my eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Screamed Tori, "IS THAT AN ASSASSIN?"

I was, at least, smart enough to put a new necklace on so I didn't smell like Kizen or Chloe, I now smelled totally different. Derek reached to get into his bag, which was like right beside mine and he noticed my clothes I was wearing were on the ground. He looked at me and back at the clothes then back at me. He then mouthed, "Chloe?" I pretended I didn't get and motioned him to speak up. "Is that you Chloe?" I shook my head and said, in an Italian accent, "No, my name is Sagitta, and you are?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"You are part of the Brotherhood, are you not?" I asked.

"Yes, and you are as well?" I nodded.

"Well, my name is Derek and this is my brother Simon, and our friends Tori and Liz."

"Ah, and who is this Chloe you had regarded me as."

"Well she is an acquaintance, and uh, nobody here really likes her." What whoa why not? Whatever.

"Hey! Speak for yourself dude!" Simon yelled. Well at least someone likes me.

"Alright, I see. So where is this Chloe as of right now?"

"We don't know. So you are from Europe?" asked Simon.

"Firenze, Italia actually."

"Ummm, what's that?" asked Tori and Liz in unison.

"Florence, Italy," Said Derek, "the way she said it is the Italian way."

"Oh." They said.

"Back on subject of the original discussion, I am going to bring you to Firenze with or without your… friend." I said.

Derek turned towards the others and then spoke, "What could the harm be in leaving Chloe behind?"

"Dude, if you think Chloe's lying about being supernatural, then how will she live on the streets without being raped, or killed, or…or…" Simon cut off not having any more ideas.

"Well normal people do it all the time, so why can't she? We are leaving, and without her." Derek said.

"Well pack your stuff and let's get on with it." I said. They did and I jumped down from the building and put on a sweater and sweats that Tori gave me so no one got suspicious. I lead them to a bus stop where we bought tickets to the next big town, which had an airport, and there we got last minute tickets to New York, New York, and from there we bought tickets to get to Florence.

When we landed I lead them to a secret building, some, I guess, would call it the Assassin's Bureau. "Master, this here is Derek, and his friends Tori and Simon. Derek is part of the Brotherhood."

"Well, not that I don't believe you, Sagitta, but Derek would you mind confirming that you are part of the Brotherhood by telling me your code name please?"

"No problem, my code name is Lazar." Said Derek.

"Ahh, yes you're the one who just got… recruited. Am I right?"

"Yes you are Master."

"Well, I suppose we should find a place for you and your friends to stay. Sagitta? Will you please lead them to the guest rooms, please?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yes, Master." I said like a Hunchback would say to his or her Master. I went down a long hall and lead them each to their own room, and let me tell you, the rooms are bigger than an apartment suit. I went to my room and got changed. I lay down, waiting for nightfall to come.

~~THAT NIGHT~~

When it turned midnight, I put my Assassin robe on and went outside. Most assassins here go out practically every night. I was jumping over roof tops when I got hit on the back of the head. I shouldn't have been so careless. When I looked up, I saw a man that looked exactly like a Borgia, and he was looking behind him. I glanced around him and saw Derek looking at me wide eyed. I touched the top of my head and felt that my hood was down. I widened my eyes and held his gaze.

The man looked at me and chuckled. "So, I take it that this man didn't know who you were?"

"Ummm, of course not." He said something after that but I wasn't listening. While he was talking to me, Derek snuck up behind him and stabbed him with his hidden blade.

**A.N.: I know that it is probs short but I just want to get this up for you guys! R&R!**


	6. I Don't Know

**A.N.: So, I don't know if I should continue this story, for I have no more ideas. If I should continue, plz tell me thanks, **

**BDAWG**


	7. Showdown

**A.N.: Okay sorry for not updating for a while, but I wasn't sure that I was going to continuing, but I am now so sorry if it is a little short.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these fantastic characters.**

Chapter 6: Showdown

CPOV

As the bloody body of the Borgia lookalike fell to the ground, I watched as Derek came towards me. I got up and looked at him. "So, nobody really likes me huh?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Derek said as he took a step towards me.

"Ya, well it sure seemed like you meant it like that." I took a step towards him.

"Let me explain,"

"Fine but make it snappy." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Okay here goes; i am a werewolf, and an assassin. I thought you were a human and I wanted you to stay away from us so that you wouldn't get hurt. I like you…..a lot." he said the last part so quietly that if I wasn't a werewolf I wouldn't have heard. He was now right in front of me; I had to strain my neck in order to see his eyes. As soon as I looked into them I knew my answer to what he just said. "I like you a lot too." He looked shocked at what I just said.

"You heard me?"

"Ya, I'm a, well, I'm a werewolf." I said. I looked away. I felt fingers on my chin; he brought my head up so I was looking into his eyes. The next thing I know, his lips are on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist. We both came up for air and he put his forehead on mine. "I think we should keep us a secret until we go to the safe house next week." I said.

"Safe house? What safe house?" Derek said looking confused.

"I convinced Master to let you all go live in a safe house, and he told me that I would have to tell you guys who I really am because I would be going and living with you guys in the safe house." **(A.N.: does this make sense?) **He looked at me and smiled.

"Okay deal, we keep us a secret until we get to the safe house." I nodded and put my hood up. It was dawn, so we had to be getting back. Derek followed me back to the Bureau, when we walked in we saw Tori, Simon, and Liz sitting on the couch talking. They looked at us and said hey guys in unison. They had no idea who I was but they knew about Derek. I looked at Derek and he nodded. I looked at them and I pulled my hood down.

**A.N.: Okay so I know it's short, but you guys have been so patient so I wanted to get it done as soon as possible. R&R!**


	8. Canada!

**A.N.: Okay, so sorry guys! I know I haven't updated in like forever, but I am now and I'll try to update every week, but I do have other stories too. Anyways thanks for being patient. *brofist* **

**P.S.: Subscribe to PewDiePie on YouTube to become a bro today!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *runs away crying***

Chapter 7: Canada!

I took my hood down and Tori and Simon stared. Tori was the first one to react saying, "Oh my god, YOU are an assassin? THE assassin? Oh my god! Are you going to kill me because I almost killed you? Please tell me yo-"

"Tori, shut up, I'm not going to kill you because you didn't almost kill me." I replied cutting her off.

"What do you mean? I shot a lightning bolt at you, I could've killed you!" she argued, shaking from fear.

"No, I didn't almost die because I'm a…" I replied cutting myself off. Do I really want them to know yet? I mean, Derek knows, but do I want the rest of them to know? Why not?

"You're a what?" asked Simon.

"I am a werewolf." I said looking down. When I looked up, everyone but Derek had a surprised looks on their faces. Tori was the one to break the silence saying, "Prove it then." So I walked over to Derek, put one arm in the middle of his back and the other one behind his knees and picked him up bride style, with ease. Simon almost fainted, if Liz wasn't behind Simon he would have fallen backwards.

"Ok, so now that I proved myself," I said putting Derek down, "I need to tell you guys something."

"Ok, what is it?" asked Liz.

"We are going to a new safe with other supernaturals; Derek and I are also getting moved there for work."

"Where is this...Safe House?" Asked Simon after he calmed down a bit.

"It's in Canada. Vancouver Island to be exact. There are some other Supernaturals there and apperantly Dr. Davidoff goes there every once and a while. It would be perfect for taking down the Edison Group."

They all looked shocked, again, with the exception of Derek.

"WE ARE GOING TO CANADA!" Tori, Simon, and Liz shouted happily, jumping around happily.

"Me and Derek look at eachother and walk away slowly. When we were out of ear shot, i turned to him.

"Derek," i said, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" he relied.

"You are, uh, kinda my mate." I said, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

After what seems like forever Derek replies, "You're my mate too." I look up and meet his eyes and all I see is pure love and devotion. I lean up and kiss him. All of a sudden we hear a gasp, and we break apart and see...

**A.N.: Who did they see? You'll find out next chapter. R&R!**

***Brofist***


	9. AN PLEASE READ!

**A.N.: Hey guys it's Alpha Female Wolf here, just wanted you guys to know that my life has been pretty hectic lately, my dad broke his knee and all that so... ya. Anyways the point of this message is to say that all of my stories are up for adoption, i just don't have enough time to write them right now. So anybody wants them, can have them, the only thing I ask for in return is for you to say that you got them from me, you only have to say it once. Wether it be in the description or an A.N. You can even change the chapters. This doesn't mea i am gonna stop writing completely, but i am done with these stories. Anyways, enough of my ramblig, thanks to all my followers and everybody that reveiwed and please PM if you decide to take them!**

***Brofist***

**Sincerely,**

**AFW**


	10. Adopted

**A.N.: This story has been adopted. Thank you for all of your support and im sorry i could not continue.**

***Brofist***

**AFW**


	11. For Those Who Want To Know

This story has been adopted by Devilish Bastard:

s/9668672/1/The-Unknown-Assassian

Thank you for all of your support!

*brofist*

AFW


End file.
